


Big Brother [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Homestuck
Genre: FTM Dave, Gen, Growing Up, Kid Fic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Transgender, Transgendered Character, awesome parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-Sburb AU. Bro Strider has to raise a kid with gender dysphoria. Trying not to screw Dave up permanently is hard, and nobody understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Big Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/217547) by [Rimbaum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimbaum/pseuds/Rimbaum). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Big%20Brother/Big%20Brother%20with%20music.mp3) | 2:05:48 | 115 MB  
---|---|---  
[MP3 (without music)](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Big%20Brother/Big%20Brother%20no%20music.mp3) | 2:03:17 | 112 MB  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Homestuck/Big%20Brother.m4b) | 2:06:07 | 58.1 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/big-brother) |  |   
  
### Music

[Cover](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/other/not%20born%20this%20way%20complete.mp3) of Lady Gaga's Born This Way written and performed by Opalsong

I couldn't find an appropriate song for this fic. So I decided the best thing to do would be to make a cover myself. With varying results. I LOVE the lyrics for this. I worked really hard on them (thanks so much for the help/beta/flailing [](http://rhea314.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rhea314.livejournal.com/)**rhea314** ). However, my recording (and then editing of said recording) was mediocre at best -_-. So here's blanket permission to rerecord this song (just tell me when I'm done and give me credit for the lyrics)

### Art

First cover: [davesbro.tumblr](http://davesbro.tumblr.com/)

Second cover: [yougoglenkokoro.tumblr](http://yougoglenkokoro.tumblr.com/)

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
